


Happiness

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while, Leonard and Jocelyn are happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

The first few months of Leonard’s relationship with Jocelyn are like a dream. 

He’s never been with anyone before – not like this. He’s nervous, and she’s confused. He would tell her but he’s afraid of what she’ll say. He lets her think he’s old fashioned. It’s easier that way.

They go on dates where he gets used to the idea of a lover’s touch and she forces herself to be patient. They hold hands in a park and kiss under the stars. It’s nice. 

This is what a lover’s touch is meant to feel like. He has to remind himself over and over. This is a lover’s touch. This is the way it should be. Yes is yes and no is no. 

He thinks he loves her.

It isn’t always the way these days, but Leonard was raised in the Southern United States. He proposes to her in the University’s dining hall. She doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

They marry in June.

Jocelyn is beautiful in her white dress. He kisses her, and he’s happy. He isn’t afraid of her, not really. There’s a moment of panic that night, when they make love for the first time, but he’s surprised by how painless it is. There’s warmth and pleasure; no one is imprisoned by anyone else. They come together in a natural rush of endorphins and bodily fluid, and Leonard thinks he can get used to this.

Jocelyn gets pregnant in December. He’s mostly happy, though there is that twinge of trepidation that whispers “What if…what if….” Joyce is mostly irritated at the inconvenience, but she decides to keep the baby, and ends up just as excited as Leonard, if not more so.

Joanna McCoy is born on a rainy day in August. Her eyes are a lovely dark brown.

He opens his mind to her the tiniest bit as he holds her and feels her contentment. Her mind ripples at his touch but does not reach back. She has none of his gift, none at all. Joanna is a normal human baby. He’s so happy he could die.

Jocelyn isn’t quite as happy as he is.

Leonard takes time off work to help with the baby and Jocelyn dives right back into her career. When Joanna’s old enough for him to be comfortable leaving her with a sitter, Leonard returns to his job. 

He cares for Jocelyn but something’s changed. 

They work. Whoever comes home first eats and spends time with Joanna. Whoever comes home last puts her to bed.

Sex with Jocelyn becomes clinical and routine. They avoid each other and fight more.

Leonard escapes the strain by throwing himself into his work and his relationship with his daughter. He’s not sure where Jocelyn goes.

They fight about everything: dinner, the house, Joanna, work hours, babysitters, vehicles….

Leonard’s father comes and demands his help. Leonard and Jocelyn fight over him too.

Leonard doesn’t touch her anymore, she says. He drinks too much; he can’t cook; he overpays the babysitter; he works long hours and she “knows” he does it on purpose to get away from them; he’s reckless; he doesn’t talk to her.

They peck at each other until the only reason they’re still together is a beautiful one year old and stubbornness.

Leonard comes home to Jocelyn sleeping with some man she knows from work and gives up.

The divorce is dragged out and ugly. Things are dragged up in court that Leonard would rather forget and Jocelyn immediately wishes she’d never learned.

Leonard ends up with an old flask and a bag of clothes. Jocelyn gets everything else.


End file.
